


Interlude

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Soul of Rebirth, Stubborn Dragoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adventure has many parts. Some full of action, others meant for rest. Or, in this case, expanding a companion’s horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

“I don’t see the point of spending four hundred gil on tomes whose spells I will not even use.” The deep baritone timbre still retained the aggravation of earlier, not at all appeased by the fact it’s owner’s travelling companion had elected to purchase said tomes anyway. For a moment there was no response beyond the rustle of Minwu’s robe over the grass, the white wizard’s steps easy and quiet.

It irked the dragoon not to be answered immediately, but the shorter male chose right then to speak up.

“I have confidence in your skills. You are already familiar with Haste. The addition of another who knows Cure will benefit our efforts.” Scarcely muffled by the thin veil he wore, the mage sounded as if they were discussing the weather - not Ricard’s reluctance to dabble further into magic. For someone who had recently learned he was dead and that their enemy may still exist, the brunet remained as calm as the few ponds near Deist could be.

“It would have served us better to spend our funds towards better armor.” He let the statement hang, catching the eye of a Fynn Knight on patrol and sending the man hurrying away. Beneath his helm, Ricard smirked. “After all, we have the great healer of the Wild Rose with us. What trouble could surpass that?”

A chuckle carried back to him as the shorter man kept walking, aiming for a grassy spot where they wouldn’t be disturbed. “You flatter me, Ricard. I am, however, only one man. It would be easier if there were someone else that could provide assistance in our journey.”

“The monk and the prince cannot do this?” He let out a gruff exhale, stopping just short of Minwu’s suddenly stationary form. There was a line of tension in the mage’s shoulders, for all it didn’t show on his face when the brunet turned to face him. Even with the difference of height between them he felt the weight of Minwu’s gaze as it was leveled on his person.

“Does Deist’s dragoon doubt himself?” The question was poised softly, mirth supplanting whatever weariness Minwu was hiding.

Ricard straightened himself indignantly, corners of his lips twisting downwards at the chide. “As if. Very well, let us see these spells of yours.”

At a gesture from the mage they both settled onto the grass, Ricard setting his spear aside for the moment. Of the tomes in the smaller man’s lap he recognized only one: Cure. That, he could understand.

Cocking his head at the famed mage, he let himself inquire about it.

“Protect. This spell will surround the body with a barrier meant to lessen the damage from a foe’s attack.” Minwu answered patiently. The spell book was set aside in favor of the other, tanned fingers gently setting it between them. Blue eyes flicked up to the dragoon’s face and Minwu slowly raised his hands. “I will perform the spell for you, to provide an example. If you - “

“You don’t need to hold my hand through this. I’ve seen those children fling enough magic to have learned the gist of how it’s done.”

Again, the skin around Minwu’s eyes crinkled. He scoffed at the thought of amusing his companion and reached out to flip several pages ahead of the section Minwu had picked. The sigils grew unfamiliar and he stopped at what seemed beyond the ‘beginner’s rite’ as it were.

Rather than contradicting him, the white wizard only nodded; adjusting his robe for comfort. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
